Daisuki
by mayu masamune
Summary: Drabble singkat pertemuan Hinata dengan Gaara! Title's changed. UPDATED! 4th Chapter
1. Boneka Panda

**Boneka Panda**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : Teenager**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Cast : (berubah sesuai alur)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, gagal lagi." Keluh seorang gadis bermata _Lavender_. Dihadapannya berdiri sebuah mesin _games_—sepertinya sih yang isinya boneka disebuah _Timezone_, tempat bermain. Ituloh, permainan yang memasukkan koin dan mengatur sebuah alat untuk mencengkeram boneka tersebut kedalam sebuah lubang. Secara etis sih—bilang saja aku gak tahu namanya. Ya memang iya, Hinata juga. Jadi kami sama-sama berkesimpulan 'permainan-mengambil-boneka' cukup jelas?

Gadis itu mendesah sambil duduk disebuah kursi empuk berwarna merah. "Padahal ini koin terakhirku." Keluhnya sedih sambil menatap sebuah koin berwarna perak ditelapak tangannya. Ia sudah lima kali mencoba, tapi gagal. Aduh Hinata, mungkin Dewi Fortuna lagi gak berpihak padamu.

"Mau yang mana?" tanya sebuah suara. Hinata kaget, namun ia agak menyembunyikannya dibalik poni-nya. Merasa bukan ia yang dipanggil—karena orang yang sepertinya memanggilnya itu tidak memanggil namanya. Ribet? Baiklah, author rinci. Intinya, orang yang tak dikenal itu—nah itu lebih mudah, nggak memanggil nama Hinata, jadi gadis itu tetap diam sambil menatap koin satu-satunya ditangannya itu.

"Aku bertanya padamu." Suara berat itu kembali menyapa pendengaran Hinata. "Gadis Indigo dengan koin terakhirnya yang putus asa." Perkataan terakhir orang tak dikenal itu sontak membuat Hinata menoleh.

Dihadapannya kini berdiri seorang cowok yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya ber-iris _jade_, dengan rambut merah menyalanya—dengan senyum _stoic_ yang sepertinya menyihir—ehem Hinata.

"K-kau memanggilku?" tanya Hinata, dengan pandangan heran.

Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun lagi, cowok bertato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya itu langsung merebut koin terakhir Hinata. "Mau yang mana?" tanyanya lagi. Hinata diam, ia agak kaget. "Cepat. Aku ambilkan." Desak cowok yang punya lingkaran hitam disekeliling matanya itu.

"E-eh, yang itu." Tanpa sadar, Hinata menunjuk sebuah boneka berwarna hitam-putih yang sedang menggigit bambu dengan lingkaran hitam disekeliling matanya.

Lingkaran hitam diseliling matanya?

Panda.

Iya, kayak cowok didepan Hinata ini.

Ups. Aku membocorkannya.

Cowok dengan wajah pucat itu berhasil mengambil sebuah boneka yang ehem—mirip dengannya, Panda. "Nih." Ujarnya sambil memberikan boneka itu pada Hinata yang ternganga heran.

"E-eh untukku? A-arigatou." Jawab Hinata gugup tapi tersenyum, senyumnya sangat manis, membuat pemuda dihadapannya ini agak err—merona. "Tapi untuk apa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Jadi tidak mau?" pemuda dihadapan Hinata itu mengambil tempat disebelah Hinata.

"E-eh bu-bukan itu maksudku." Hinata memutar jari telunjuknya. "Ba-bahkan kita tak saling kenal." Lanjut Hinata agak takut dengan perawakan cowok disebelahnya yang agak mirip—preman. Wow! Author kena jambak. Oke, tinggalkan adegan ini.

"Sabaku Gaara." Ucap cowok yang diketahui bernama Gaara itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hi-hinata Hyuuga." Balas Hinata menjabat tangan Gaara.

"Sekarang sudah kenal 'kan? Nah, sampai jumpa." Gaara—bangkit dari duduknya lalu melambai pada Hinata dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Hinata.

"E-eh?" Hinata mengerutkan dahi.

Datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar.

Sama kayak cowok yang barusan meninggalkannya.

_Tuan Panda_, batin Hinata lalu terkekeh sendiri sambil memeluk boneka Panda itu.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

Ne, gimana? Nggantung ya? Ngga jelas emang -_- padahal multichap yang sebelumnya belom selese. Hiks *nangis dipelukkan Gaara* /buagh.

Enaknya ini jadi Drabble, Oneshot apa Multichap ya? Butuh ide nih para reviewers, reader maupun author.

Arigato Gozaimasu.

**Best Regards,**

**Mayu Masamune**


	2. Loveable

**Loveable**

**Disclaimer : (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : Teenagers**

**Genre : romance/drama**

**Cast : Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku no Gaara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Toko bunga keluarga Hyuuga kini sepi. Di senja itu, gadis sulung keluarga Hyuuga bernama Hinata itu berniat menutup tokonya lebih awal karena sepertinya pengunjung sedang sepi. Tepat ketika ia akan menutup tokonya, seorang pemuda bermata jade datang tergopoh.

"Aku pesan 100 bunga tulip merah," ujarnya.

Hinata menautkan alisnya, "Maaf. Tokonya sudah tutup." Ujar Hinata sopan sambil tersenyum.

"Kubayar dengan ini!" seru cowok dengan name tag Sabaku no Gaara di seragam sekolahnya—mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sakunya.

Hinata melongok sejenak. _Nekat juga orang ini_, batinnya. Namun Hinata tetap menggeleng.

"Akan kupromosikan tokomu biar ramai," mohonnya lagi tanpa putus asa.

Hinata lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kubayar semuanya dengan cintaku." Putus cowok itu sepihak.

"HAH?" Hinata melebarkan bola mata lavendernya.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

Oke saya putuskan untuk membuat drabble. Huahaha /naonsih

Setelah berkutat dengan UKK yang bikin akun ini terbengkalai, saya akhirnya bisa ngupdate fict. Hiks *terharu* /potong bawang bombay /lebay

**A/N** : Ini drabble pertemuan-pertemuan Hinata dan Gaara~

Oh ya, saya sangat berterimakasih pada para reviewers yang sungguh menghargai karya saya, terbukti dengan mereviewnya fanfic abal saya. Hiks *terharu lagi* /ngelap ingus /plak

Nanti (gajanji) saya bakalan bales komen kalian di PM ya :)

Arigato Gozaimasu.

**Best Regards,**

**Mayu Masamune.**


	3. Tato

**Tattoo**

**Disclaimer; Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated; Teenagers**

.

.

.

**[Normal Point of View]**

Seorang cowok berambut merah bersimpuh dipinggir sebuah trotoar. Matanya menatap nyalang, dari sudut bibirnya ada tetesan darah yang mengering. Wajahnya pucat sekali, lebam berwarna biru nyaris memenuhi satu bagian pipinya. Gaara Sabaku namanya. Siswa kelas 3 di Akatsuki Senior high School itu dikabarkan adalah berandalan kelas atas yang sangat ditakuti. Tak ada satupun orang yang berani mendekatinya, karena ia seperti preman. Dengan piercing hitam yang menempel di telinga kirinya, wajah sangar, serta lingkaran di sekeliling matanya yang membuatnya ditakuti seisi sekolah.

**[Hinata's Point of View]**

Aku lupa kalau hari ini kakakku—Neji menyuruhku membeli ramen untuk makan malam kami nanti. Semenjak Ibu kami meninggal, akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas urusan rumah tangga bagiku, kakakku, serta ayahku. Oh aku lupa memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, gadis kelas 3 di Konohagakure Senior High School. Orang-orang berpikiran kalau aku itu gadis lemah yang sangat pendiam. Tapi aku tidak mau disebut begitu! Aku ingin disebut kuat!

.

.

.

Aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah bersimpuh didekat trotoar seberang warung ramen Ayame-san—tetangga sebelah kami.

Aku mendekati cowok berwajah pucat itu. "He-hei!" kupanggil dia. Tak juga menoleh, dengan segenap keberanian aku menepuk pelan bahunya, "He-hei," dia menoleh sedikit kearahku dengan wajah sendunya. Sedetik kemudian ia kehilangan kesadaran.

**[Gaara's Point of View]**

Ada dimana aku? Mengapa langit-langit kamarku berubah menjadi putih? Aku melihat sekeliling. Ini bukan rumahku. Aku tak ingat bagaimana aku bisa sampai dirumah...siapa ini? Yang aku ingat, aku berkelahi dengan seroang anak SMA Swasta Otogakure gara-gara dia melecehkan sekolahku, lalu aku babak belur dihajarnya. Terakhir kali aku melihat wajah seorang gadis yang sepertinya seusiaku dengan rambut indigo gelapnya. Lalu, sepertinya aku tak sadarkan diri lagi...

**[Normal Point of View]**

"Su-sudah siuman?" tanya Hinata—seorang gadis berponi rata yang datang sambil membawa sebaskom air hangat dan handuk kecil.

"Siapa kau? Dan dimana aku?" tanya Gaara—cowok yang kini berbaring lemah itu menggubris pertanyaan Hinata.

"Na-namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Dan i-ini rumahku. Dan siapa na-namamu?" jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Untunglah Neji dan Hanabi sedang tidak berada dirumah, dan akan kembali sejam mendatang. Neji sibuk mengatur bisnisnya, jadi dia menitip ramen pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hanabi? Ia masih ada kerja kelompok dirumah Konohamaru. Kalau mereka berdua ada dirumah, bisa dipastikan Gaara akan ditendang duo Hyuuga itu. Hinata...Hinata...kau terlalu manis dan baik pada semua orang.

"Aku Sabaku Gaara," respon Gaara singkat.

"K-kau pingsan, ke-kebetulan aku me-melihatmu. Ka-karena kupikir lu-lukamu itu harus di-diobati, aku membawamu ke-kerumahku." Jelas Hinata lagi sambil menaruh baskom itu di sebuah meja dekat tempat tidur. Gaara tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Mungkin lebam di wajahnya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

'Pasti itu sangat sakit,' gumam Hinata pelan.

"Sa-sakit tidak?" Hinata menyentuhkan handuk yang sudah dicelupkan ke air hangat itu ke sudut bibir Gaara.

"Aduh!" erang Gaara. "Pelanlah sedikit," ujarnya lagi.

"Ma-maaf," ujar Hinata kaget sambil pelan-pelan menyentuhkan handuk itu ke bibir Gaara.

"Kau kayak malaikat yang turun dari langit." Komentar Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Ta-tadi kau bi-bilang apa?" tanya Hinata gagap sambil mencelupkan handuk tadi ke baskom berisi air hangat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuaca cerah ya," Elak Gaara mengganti topik sambil menunjuk langit diluar.

Oh bagus Gaara, kau menunjuk langit mendung yang kuyakin setelahnya akan hujan deras.

"I-iya," Hinata tertawa kecil kemudian mengangguk kecil setelah sebelumnya melihat langit yang ditunjuk Gaara.

"Maksudku cerah dalam pandanganku," elak Gaara lagi. Menyembunyikan semburat rasa malu-nya.

"A-aku tahu kok," secercah tawa gadis Hyuuga itu sanggup membuat seorang Sabaku agak sedikit merona dibuatnya

**[Hinata's Point of View]**

Gaara namanya. Cowok bermata jade yang kini sedang kuobati lukanya itu lucu sekali ya. Wajahnya kayak panda, kulit putih, ditambah dengan lingkaran disekeliling matanya. Bedanya dia nggak gembul kayak panda-panda di kebun binatang. Rasanya ingin kucubit pelan pipinya bila aku tak melihat lebam di wajahnya. Eh sejak kapan aku jadi genit begini? Aku melirik sebuah gambar di lengan kanannya, gambar sebuah naga. Tato—desisku.

**[Normal Point of View]**

"A-ano, tatomu i-itu...sakit ti-tidak?" tanya Hinata sambil terlihat kebingungan dengan sebuah gambar berwarna hitam di lengan Gaara.

Gaara tertawa, "Tidak. Ini sudah lama kutato." Sahutnya.

"A-apa tidak sa-sakit? Ah ma-maaf aku mencampuri u-urusanmu." Gadis itu kembali gugup.

Gaara menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya. "Sakit sih, tapi ini bukti kalau aku sudah menguasai satu sekolah." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Me-menguasai satu se-sekolah?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Iya," jawab Gaara. "Aku punya sebuah kelompok yang lebih menjurus pada kenakalan remaja saat ini, dan kelompok kami adalah kelompok paling berandal di sekolah kami. Dan pemimpin kelompok itu adalah aku. Sebagai simbol, aku menato lenganku." Jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

"Ta-tapi, ke-kenapa kau ba-babak belur?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu. "A-ah maaf, aku mu-mulai lagi." Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Handuk kecil itu dia taruh di bibir Gaara. Semoga saja lukanya sembuh.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan sudah kubilang." Gaara menyeringai. "Murid SMA Swasta sialan itu melecehkan sekolah kami," jawab Gaara. "Lantas aku tak terima dan aku menghajarnya." Gaara menghela napas. Sejenak keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan.

Mungkin Gaara bukan orang jahat, terbukti dia melakukan perbuatan itu dengan sebuah alasan. Bisa saja dia orang baik.

"Ma-maaf ya, a-aku banyak ta-tanya." Hinata menunduk.

"Iya, bukan masalah." Sahut Gaara sambil tersenyum—kecil.

Seberkas cahaya muncul dibalik bergumpal-gumpal awan gelap, membiaskannya menjadi tujuh warna indah. Seindah tawa kecil dua insan ini.

**[Gaara's Point of View]**

Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau aku sudah banyak bercerita pada gadis ini selain ibuku? Apa mungkin gadis pemalu ini berbeda dari gadis yang lain? Eh aku ini ngomong apa sih...

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku tahu chapter ini paling membosankan, maafkan aku aku lagi kehilangan ide ideku ;_; *malah curhat* diinjek

Sebenernya chap ini udah ada di hape, cuman belom sempet ngetiknya ;~; *curhat lagi*

Yasudlah, mind to review?:3


	4. Magic

Magic

**Disclaimer: (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair; GaaraxHinata**

**Theme Song: Lyla – Magic**

**Summary: "Semua yang kau lakukan it's magic,"**

**Author: Mayu Masamune &Medasume-senpai (Btw ini fict colabor pertama saya 8DDD)**

**Dedicated for my lovely oneechan; Ai HinataLawliet yang udah senantiasa menunggu berbulan-bulan untuk fict ini ;_; *sobs* maaf karena keterlambatan—yang sangat sangat—pada fict ini senpai *bows***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Normal Point of View]**

Gadis cantik itu kini terpaku menatap bayangannya di cermin. Dia berputar sekali lagi membuat dress selututnya mengembang tertiup angin. Dia tersenyum melihat wajahnya. Sangat berseri-seri. Bola mata Lavender-nya berbinar indah dan senyum manisnya yang sanggup membuat siapapun yang melihatnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Hinataaa" Sayangnya, gambaran seorang gadis cantik tadi yang disinyalir bernama Hinata itu harus terusik dengan teriakan cempreng seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kakak kandungnya—Neji Hyuuga.

Hinata lalu cepat-cepat memasukkan beberapa barang pentingnya kedalam sebuah tas mungil yang ia selempangkan. "Tu-tunggu sebentar" sahutnya lagi sambil menutup pintu kamarnya dan kemudian berlari menuruni tangga.

Hinata Hyuuga—gadis manis berusia 16 tahun yang kini sedang merasakan indahnya masa remaja itu kini duduk manis disamping Neji—kakaknya didalam mobil. Hinata berencana pergi ke toko buku langganannya di pusat kota. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja naik bus sendiri, tapi seorang Neji adalah faktor utama ia tak menaiki bus itu. Neji—kakaknya itu sangat posesif. Dia bahkan mengatur jam malam untuk adiknya. Sebenarnya sah-sah saja sih Neji berbuat demikian, tapi masa iya untuk membeli pakaian dalam wanita saja dia harus ikut menemani Hinata?

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa. Nanti kujemput pukul dua. Kau jangan kemana-mana, tetap disini sampai aku menjemputmu. Kalau ada yang macam-macam padamu, langsung telepon aku." Wejangan Neji memenuhi kepala gadis Hyuuga berusia 16 tahun itu.

"I-iya, sampai jumpa Neji-nii" Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada mobil _porsche_ berwarna abu-abu itu.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah toko buku ber-plang 'Uzumaki's Bookstore'.

"Hinata-chan!" Seorang laki-laki berusia sebayanya dengan rambut kuning jabrik menyambutnya sumringah.

"Ah Na-naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum malu-malu. Bagaimanapun juga setiap bertemu lelaki, Hinata selalu malu-malu dan agak canggung.

"Wah hari ini pun kau menyempatkan kesini? Naruto, ajak dia masuk!" seorang pria berusia 30 tahunan menyembul dari balik pintu. Namikaze Minato—ayah dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto itu tersenyum lebar.

"Te-terimakasih paman" Hinata berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto. Maklum, libur musim panas membuat mereka jarang sekali bertemu; padahal mereka adalah teman sebangku di kelas.

"U-um baik, Na-naruto-kun bagaimana?" rona merah terpancar semu dikedua belah pipi Hinata yang tertimpa cahaya senja.

"Sama sepertimu. Ah ya—" belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan, perkataannya dipotong oleh teriakan cempreng dari arah depan.

"NARUTOOOOO" Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Gomen Hinata-chan, kutinggal dulu. Akhir-akhir ini ibuku sering sekali berteriak. Maklum, bawaan bayi yang sudah 4 minggu di kandungnya sih," Naruto nyengir sambil berlari menuju suara ibunya itu. Hinata tertawa kecil melihatnya.

**[Hinata's Point of View]**

Akhirnya aku sampai di toko buku ini. Wangi buku-buku baru menguar ke indera penciumanku tatkala aku menyentuh sebuah rak buku besar. Jari telunjukku sibuk mencari sebuah novel terjemahan yang baru kemarin kubaca resensi-nya di internet.

Aku sibuk mengedarkan pandangan.

"Hinata?" suara itu membuatku menoleh mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan lebam di wajahnya.

"Ga-gaara-kun?" kagetku. Tak kusangka bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang. Terlebih keadaannya yang mengenaskan—wajah penuh lebam. Tak heran sih, soalnya dia doyan berkelahi. Aku nggak tau dia punya hobi membaca sampe-sampe datang ke toko buku Naruto.

.

.

.

**[Normal Point of View]**

Gaara bersender pada sebuah rak buku. Lambat laun tubuhnya merosot dan kini ia terduduk dengan baju yang berantakan dan wajah yang membiru bekas tonjokkan.

"K-kau harus se-segera ku-kuobati," ujar Hinata. Rautnya menampakkan kecemasan. Tunggu! Kuobati? Adakah yang janggal dari frasa itu?

Ku-o-ba-ti.

Berarti ada suatu keinginan gadis bermanik lavender itu ingin melakukan sesuatu pada wajah Sabaku junior itu.

Gaara menyeringai kalem—seakan merasakan kejanggalan dalam ucapan gadis Hyuuga itu. "Kalau kau tak keberatan," sahutnya datar.

Hinata yang merasakan sesuatu, bergegas menutup mulutnya, "A-aku tak be-bermaksud," air mukanya berubah takut.

Pfft!

Gaara mengulum tawa. "Cepat obati aku sebelum aku pingsan," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan pipinya.

"Ba-baiklah," pasrah, Hinata membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna ungu. Pelan-pelan, ia mulai menempelkan saputangan itu di pipi Gaara.

"Sakit! Pelan-pelan!" seru Gaara. Terlihat sedikit aura jahil dari samudera azure-nya.

Hinata menatapnya kaget, "Go-gomen," lalu menghentikan pergerakan jarinya yang menyentuhkan saputangan itu.

"Ada yang menyuruhmu berhenti?" suara Gaara. Menyeringai setan.

Hinata dengan gugup buru-buru menyentuhkan saputangan tadi ke pipi Gaara. Semburat merah menjalari pipinya.

Hening sesaat.

"Ga-gaara-kun," Hinata berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya?"

"Ke-kenapa wajahmu s-selalu penuh le-lebam?" tanya Hinata.

"Nggak boleh?" tukas Gaara. Hinata salah ngomong lagi nih kayaknya.

"Bu-bukan begitu," kilah Hinata pelan. "Ha-hanya saja—"

"Apa? Aku nggak ganteng kalo ada lebam ini?"

Iris Hinata yang sewarna bulan membulat.

"Apa wajahku nggak memikat hatimu?"

Hinata nyaris kehilangan suaranya.

"Apa kamu nggak mau jadi gadisku?"

Kali ini Hinata benar-benar bingung.

Tiba-tiba Gaara mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya. Dan dengan sentuhan lembut, ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata. Setelahnya, Gaara hanya menyunggingkan senyum yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Ke—" sebelum Hinata melanjutkan protesnya, Gaara sudah menaruh telunjuk dibibir Hinata.

"Karena kau tak bereaksi apapun, bisakah aku mengasumsikan bahwa aku mendapat persetujuan darimu?"

Hinata sudah tak berkutik lagi. Tungkai kakinya melemas seperti _jelly_. Dan, ia kehilangan kata-kata. Diam, menjadi opsi terbaiknya. Sementara Gaara, menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kalau kau tak meresponku, kau akan tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, bukan?" sejurus kemudian, Gaara sudah mencondongkan kembali tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. Hingga jarak wajah keduanya hanya terpaut tiga senti saja. Kali ini, Hinata tak menolak. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan sentuhan manis yang menyapu bibir mungilnya. Mengikuti arah gravitasi Gaara yang mendominasi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata Hyuuga."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dengan alur yang berantakan dan terlalu cepat, apakah anda masih bisa meluangkan waktu untuk mengisi kolom review? Arigatou!<p> 


End file.
